


Not now, not yet

by Stardust_66



Series: Centre-back and Scouser lad - 466 ficlets [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/Stardust_66
Summary: A dance floor scene between Virgil and Trent, after LFC Championship celebrations.
Relationships: Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Series: Centre-back and Scouser lad - 466 ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640728
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Not now, not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy vignette. Not sure if part of it counts as angst. 
> 
> I should add that this happens before they establish a relationship (I have a couple other ficlet ideas that fit with this).
> 
> Enjoy! ;3
> 
> (I might come back and edit this as well as change the title, will note the updates here)

Virgil caught Trent's eyes across the long table. 

He looked elated, eyes shining, face already flushed from the alcohol. He stood up to join the other younger teammates to the dance floor, but turned around again to look at Virgil before leaving. This time, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if challenging him to follow suit. His lips slightly parted, at once both innocent and seductive.

Virgil grinned and shook his head gently, amused by Trent's cheekiness and influence over him. He then downed his drink in one gulp, and made an excuse to go to the bathroom. He felt silly and a bit self-conscious after standing up, and quickly walked in the direction of the bathroom, while scanning the dancefloor for Trent. It didn't take too long for him to find that spoiled boy, dancing in the crowd without a care in the world. 

He stopped and stared. At the upturned, angelic face set in a dreamy, joyous expression, eyes closed and smile wide. At the toned arms waving about, caramel-chocolate skin radiant and changing colours with the light. At the lanky torso showing occasionally through gaps in the crowd. Trent was already stronger and more muscular than last season, but still skinnier and of a smaller frame than his own. 

As he watched, Virgil felt a sudden pang of......Is it jealousy? Possessiveness? He's not nearly drunk enough to lose control, but he did feel a sudden impulse to snatch Trent away, to somewhere only he can see. He wants to be the only one those bright eyes focus on, the only one to see that perfect smile, to feel the heat from his smooth skin. And before he knew it, he had already pushed through the crowd and reached Trent.

Trent looked up, saw him, and brightened his smile more than Virgil thought possible, and clumsily reached over for a hug. With some effort, he clung both arms around Virgil's neck and mumbled into his ear,  
"You came for me, Virg! Knew you would."  
Virgil felt the sensitive skin on his neck smoulder upon contact, the heat almost too much to bear.

He quickly realized Trent had already had too much to drink. This was unsurprising, considering it was a special occasion, and Trent had resolutely stayed away from drinking and partying all season, the good boy - and lightweight - that he was. He smiled and held Trent closer, initially intending to stabilize him, before noticing how the height difference between them was perfect for the embrace. Virgil put one hand across Trent's shoulder blades, the other on his lower back, grazing his spine and resting on the dip above his hips. 

He almost wished he was more buzzed to be able to use alcohol as an excuse, for wanting to knead into his back muscles and glide his trimmed fingernails along his spine. He was already getting a semi from the proximity to Trent, and from imagining other touches he cannot give. 

Not now. Not yet. Not in public, anyway.

He felt Trent take a deep breath, and bury his face into his pecs and one side of his collarbone. Everyone else around them was too busy dancing to notice, so he drank that moment in.

Amidst the chaos and the deafening music, for just a moment, he could pretend Trent was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos brighten up my day like Trent's smile does! <3
> 
> I do plan to expand this into a longer fic when I find the time. Meanwhile I'll try to write more ficlets - hopefully with more fluff/smut next time!


End file.
